


就叫为人师表！ ！

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 2020賀紅跨年文
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 46





	就叫为人师表！ ！

**Author's Note:**

> 2020賀紅跨年文

东南大下学期开学的前一周，贺天收到上头下来的通知，说他们班会来一个跳级生，请他多多注意一下，电话结束后贺天想既然是跳级生肯定是个不需要怎么费心的家伙，于是便也没放在心上

直到开学那天，他看到对方才发现自己的想法根本大错特错

这小子光看外表就是个令人头痛的家伙，留着一头珊瑚红头发，瘪嘴翘着二郎腿坐在辨公室内的沙发上，食指和中指之间夹着一根含得晶亮棒棒糖，要不是看到那颗糖球，贺天还真会以为他夹的是根烟，他将目光离开少年回到站在眼前的主任身上，主任一脸谄媚又抱歉的笑着

「贺老师不好意思啊，因为您是本校最优秀的老师，所以才想着把关山给您教导，知道您很忙但请您多多担待吧，俗话说力量越大责任越大嘛！哈！哈！」主任说完干笑着看向贺天似笑非笑的眼神，颤着手从上衣口袋里拿出一条格纹手帕擦额头的冷汗，而后将手中的文件放在贺天桌上便转头跟坐在沙发上的莫关山潦草的介绍下贺天后就速速离开现场，留下贺天和莫关山两人

贺天叹了口气，拿下架在鼻梁上的细框眼镜，捏了捏眉心，转身拿起放在桌上的学生档案夹大致翻阅一下，待重新回头戴上眼镜后便换上一副和蔼可亲的笑容走向坐在沙发的莫关山，只见他以同样的姿势坐在沙发上，用晶亮的大眼睛直勾勾的看着他，唯一不同的是手上的棒棒糖换到了嘴里，浑圆的糖块将他稚嫩的小脸撑起一个包，白皙净透的脸皮被鼓得微透出青紫的血管，贺天推了下眼镜坐到莫关山的对面

「我是贺天，如果没意外的话应该会是你整个大学时期的班导师」，贺天冷漠的看着眼前的男孩，只见对方笑眯起眼睛，倾身将脸贴近他，「贺天你变脸变真快！」

贺天被突来的靠近弄得僵硬了一下，看着莫关山因眯起双眼而遮掩住卧蝉的长睫毛，淡淡的红褐色配在他暖白的皮肤上，产生一种新生儿般的柔和感，鼻息里合时宜的溢满草莓牛奶糖的香气，余光还能看到他因前倾而松开的领口，美丽的锁骨到上胸皆一览无遗，贺天下意识吞了口口水，「莫同学请你坐好并请称呼我为老师，谢谢，还有刚才我自我介绍过了，现在该你」

蓬——莫关山后仰把自己重重摔回软绵的沙发里，两只手高举放在脑后靠着，「昂啊——没意思，贺天你手上不就有我的资料了吗，我就是上面写的那样啊」，莫关山把含在左侧的糖块用舌头转移到右边，牙齿随着糖块的移动被撞得发出如玉石相互撞击的声响

看着莫关山屌儿啷当的样子贺天感觉自己太阳穴突突的跳，他深呼吸扯高嘴角，打开档案夹，「莫关山」

「嗯哼」

「17岁」

「嗯哼」

「学习力极强，从小成绩皆为第一」

「嗯哼嗯哼」

贺天被他应得烦躁，抬眼看了一眼莫关山后，努力克制着自己不要捏烂档案夹，「莫氏小霸王，恃宠而骄，目中无人」

「嗯哼嗯⋯ ？欸！档案里最好这样写！ 」，发现自己被摆了一道的莫关山啪啪啪的拍着沙发抗议，含在口中的糖块随着他嘴巴的张合，在脸颊上一上一下的滚动

贺天逗弄到小屁孩心情也好了不少，于是便合起档案夹在莫关山头上敲了一下，「走吧快上课了」，莫关山捂着头拿着他的后背包小跑到贺天旁边，「欸，你以后不可以打我的头」

贺天斜看着他，「为什么」

「因为这样我会长不高啊」，莫关山低头回了下手机讯息，「但你长得蛮帅的，如果你真想打我，可以用摸的」，莫关山抓起贺天的右手放在自己头上，而后像猫一样用头朝贺天的手心蹭蹭，「像这样」

贺天被他近距离的纯净眼神搞得心里一颤，手上还残有莫关山头发的触感，软软绵绵的，不说的话还真像在摸猫毛，莫关山看着贺天出神，暗暗的勾起嘴角，心情愉悦的把嘴里的糖咬碎

这天之后，整个东南大的人都知道大一的帅老师贺天背后多了一个红发小跟班，但只有贺天知道，这哪里是小跟班，嘴馋要给糖；无聊要陪玩；不开心要人哄还有睡前气和起床气，简直就是小组宗！贺天也不知道自己为何这么顺着他，于是便把这一切归咎于因为他年纪小，又刚好长得不错

一直到某天，莫关山背著书包翘课跑来办公室找贺天，那时贺天正在改作业并没有察觉到有人进来，直到一只手悄悄从他左手下伸出来想开他的抽屉，他才警觉的用力握住那只手，冰冷的目光直接打再来人的身上，没想到这一回望就撞进一摊琥珀色的泉源，莫关山被贺天抓的手痛，原本想大叫却又被贺天的眼神吓的不敢出声，只能睁着眼咬住下唇，贺天一看是莫关山马上就放下的警戒，正想开口对方的眼泪就顺着尚有婴儿肥的脸颊流了下来，贺天顿时就慌了，笨拙地用空着的右手在莫关山脸上左糊右抹，嘴上不停问着怎么了，过一会他才听见莫关山用浓重的鼻音说，「⋯⋯⋯手⋯⋯」，这时他才感受到左手被一股力量拉扯着，惊得贺天连忙放开手，但小孩细白的肌肤早已被握的红紫，莫关山红着眼框甩甩左手，皱眉，噘起嘴抱怨，「贺天你刚刚也太凶了吧，手痛死了」，说着还不忘原本要做的事，拉开贺天办公桌左手边的抽屉捞出一根哈密瓜口味的棒棒糖后，拍了下蹲跪在地上而发红的膝盖，扯过一旁的椅子低头开棒棒糖的包装，贺天一时语塞也不知道该怎么回应他，只是静静看着莫关山用修剪的不见白边的红润指甲抠抠挖挖包装纸的边缘，还时不时皱起鼻子吸快要流下来的鼻水，目光又不小心移到对方被他弄伤的手腕，贺天内心一阵烦闷，直接把糖夺过来将包装给开了

「现在是上课时间吧，你又给我翘课」，说着便把糖塞回莫关山手里但对方却迟迟不接，贺天不解地转头发现对方扑朔着沾湿的睫毛看着他，哭过湿润的双眼让莫关山本就清澈的眼睛看起来更加透亮

「喂我，我手痛，啊————」

莫关山闭眼张嘴，红润的舌头在口中轻颤，像是鸟巢里嗷嗷待哺的小鸟，待贺天将手中的糖放入他嘴里，莫关山便满足地坐在一旁哼哼唱唱的打起游戏

贺天看了他几眼后，也拿起笔继续刚刚被打断的工作，可脑中却一直反覆播放莫关山毫无防备闭上双眼张嘴的神情，纤长的睫毛、粉嫩白皙的脸、哭红的眼尾和鼻头，还有那该死柔软的舌头，只有贺天知道自己刚刚费了多少力气才控制住自己不要吻下去，贺天摇摇头不再继续往下想，开始专心投入工作

等到作业都批改完早已过了下课时间，贺天拿下眼镜双手高举伸展僵硬的身躯，这时才发现身边安静的不像话，回头一看原来莫关山早已含着棒棒糖趴在桌上睡着了，手里还抱着不知何时从他椅背上拿走的外套，贺天撑着头看着莫关山的睡颜，夏日的夜晚凉风徐徐，吹动莫关山红色的发丝也吹动了贺天的情思

贺天看了一下手表，今晚他还要去参加朋友办在酒吧的生日会，于是他便伸手摇了摇还在睡梦中的莫关山，果不其然对方皱着脸顶着半脸的压痕骂骂咧咧咒骂贺天剥夺他睡觉的时间，贺天每次看他那样都特别想笑，到底莫氏是多疼他才让他都17了还是这么孩子气，伸手拔出他睡前吃的棒棒糖扔进垃圾桶，贺天捏着莫关山的脸晃了晃

「以后睡觉不要含着糖睡，小心蛀牙，听到没」

「唔⋯⋯没听到！别捏我！ 」，莫关山拍掉贺天的手，贺天也不恼只是揉揉他的头，「好～不捏～你快回家吧」

「不回！贺天你带我去吃东西，我好饿」

贺天将桌子收拾好，拿起钥匙外套和莫关山的书包就往门口走，「不行，今天我有约了」

「你要去哪！我也要去」

「酒吧，你还未成年不能去」

「带我去！我快成年了！下个月！」

「不行」

「带我去！我保证不捣蛋，带我去！」

「不⋯⋯！」贺天话还没说完莫关山就猛地跳上他的背，穿着短裤的双腿夹住他的腰，整个人的胸膛贴他的背后，薄薄的夏日短Ｔ根本抵挡不住肉体相碰的触感，贺天觉得身体顿时窜上一股酥麻，而莫关山还不知死活的趴在他的颈窝叨叨着要去，来自少年温热的鼻息不停地打在他的脖颈让他燥热不堪

「好好好，去去去，你快下来」，贺天想着得赶快把人给哄下来，孰料莫关山扒的更紧，说什么怕他骗他，必须把他背到门口才要下来，贺天拿他没辄只能伸手兜住莫关山肉乎乎的屁股把人背着走去酒吧，这一兜让贺天发现原来莫关山身体的肉全都集中在屁股，那两团肉简直软的不像话，害他忍不住趁着走路颠波摸了好几下，让他整趟路途中思绪一直在天使与恶魔之间游走，一边咒骂自己是禽兽一边又享受着禽兽的自己，好在学校离酒吧并不遥远，不然他应该会在这种矛盾的情绪中疯掉

到门口后莫关山迫不及待地跳下来，贺天见状顺势把手上的外套盖在他头上，迅速钻进酒吧，并吩咐门口的警卫不准让他进去后便朝着莫关山摆摆手让他赶紧回家，被摆一道的莫关山气得把贺天的外套甩在地上猛踩，踩完自己还心疼得拿起来拍干净，警卫见他胡闹也不制止只觉得这孩子挺逗的，于是莫关山哭丧着脸坐在门边，看起来很委屈其实心中正盘算着要如何进去

这时门口出现了一群人，莫关山见时机到了便猫起身子闯了进去，但进去之后发现在他根本不知道贺天在哪，只能拉着服务生问哪里在开生日会，问到后莫关山暗想他一定要让贺天知道他不是小孩，于是便跑到厕所里用水把额前的头发往后抓得高高的，而后还满意的对着镜子点点头，往贺天所在的包厢走去

到门口后莫关山深呼吸，碰！的推开门，里面的人都疑惑的看着这个不知从哪来的小鬼，贺天见了他说没吓到是骗人的，但他实在想看看小鬼要耍什么花招，便也不吭声，只是皱眉看着头发湿搭搭的莫关山

莫关山见贺天没有要理他的意思顿时有点脑羞，他抓住自己的裤缝给自己打气，「大⋯大家好⋯⋯我⋯我，我是贺天的朋友！」，眼神扫视一下看到一个像是寿星的人，伸手一指，「来，来祝他生日快乐的！」，随后眼神停留在贺天身上，渴望被解救，其他人也跟着他的目光看向贺天，只见那个像是寿星的人在贺天耳边说了几句话后，贺天面色顿时冷了一点，也转头对着那人说了些什么，随后他那寿星朋友不明所以的朝他比了个赞，便跟大家示意莫关山是来一起玩的，但莫关山早已被贺天跟人耳鬓厮磨的画面气昏了头，无视贺天让出身旁的位置给他，直接将自己塞进左侧一群的中间

白嫩嫩的少年人本就扎眼，这时混在一群近三十的人群中更显稚嫩，夏季的衣服无法遮掩他白皙修长的手脚，从贺天的角度更是能看见他裤管里隐约露出的大腿根，跟贺天熟悉的几个朋友都知道此时的他情绪并不佳，但莫关山身边的那几个人似乎毫无察觉般，把莫关山当成鸭子不停怂恿灌酒，猛地摄取过多酒精的少年早已抵挡不住酒力开始晕呼，全身的肌肤泛起诱人的红，甚至有大胆人伸手探上莫关山的肩头，贺天见状直站起身

哐啷！

装有威士忌的酒杯应声破裂，全场瞬间安静，只有贺天的皮鞋打在大理石地板上的声响，他走到莫关山面前，一把挥开还搂着莫关山的人，顿时没有支柱的莫关山呜噎着倾倒在贺天怀里，贺天抱起他，向众人示意后便离开了现场

他将莫关山带回家放在床上，转身去浴室放热水，再次回到卧室后莫关山不知怎睡的，把原本垫再头下的枕头换到腿间蜷缩夹抱在胸前，贺天不合时宜地笑了，看来这小鬼睡觉抱东西是习惯啊

接着看向莫关山裸露的双腿，臀部因蜷缩的身体而紧致的包裹在裤子里，上衣被蹭的上卷，露出细白的腰腹和骨节分明的脊椎线条，贺天凑近莫关山的脸轻声呼唤他，回应他的只是平缓的呼吸声

他悄悄的伸手隔着短裤用手背轻触莫关山的屁股，一边观察莫关山的反应一边转为揉捏臀部，见人毫无反应后他用五指反覆刮搔莫关山的臀缝，被塞在缝里的裤子完美显现了主人臀瓣的紧实，贺天喘着气扒开人夹抱枕头的双腿，褪开掩盖着他腿根的布料，低头一点一点地舔吻着，鼻尖传来少年的沐浴清香，舌尖传来夏季咸湿的汗骚味，两相交互冲击着贺天的欲望，他拿开被紧抱住的枕头，将自己替换进去跨坐在莫关山身上，卷起他的上衣抚上的淡褐色的乳头，指腹细细的掠过乳晕的每一处肌肤，激起一颗颗的小疙瘩，乳首也随即昂扬，贺天捏起莫关山薄薄的乳肉吸吮，用舌尖把乳头顶的歪斜，睡梦中的人不明究理的撑起胸膛喘息，更是催化了贺天的性欲

他拉下裤链一手抚着莫关山的腰侧，一手抓着自己的阴茎上下抽动，腰腹配合着挺跨，似是不满足的将龟头抵押在莫关山的嘴唇上，柔嫩，湿滑，贺天恶意的将溢出的前列腺液用龟头涂抹在莫关山的唇上，引得莫关山下意识地张嘴舔唇，贺天势顶入他的口中，在他薄透的面颊上顶出一个包，就像他平时吃棒棒糖的样子，童贞却又色气，稍微顶弄后贺天就拔出阴茎，孰料莫关山突然闭合双唇咂嘴，尚未撤开的龟头猛地被紧致包覆，突来的吸附激得贺天直接拔出射在莫关山的脸上，白皙透红的脸顿时撒上星星点点的浊白精液，贺天用拇指糊了一把莫关山的嘴唇，轻柔的印上一个吻

隔天莫关山从头痛欲裂中醒来，胸前的炙热物体让他无法忽视，定睛一看发现自己正抱着裸着上身的贺天，他急忙推开对方坐起身，看着自己身上宽大的睡衣，下身穿着不合尺寸的内裤，脑子糊成一团

贺天双眼迷蒙的看着莫关山，伸手向前抱住他的腰腹埋头蹭了蹭，随即也跟着坐起身朝着还在发呆的莫关山的嘴亲了一口，「早啊」

莫关山捂着自己被亲的嘴巴，「唔⋯⋯你⋯我⋯⋯你干嘛亲我！」，贺天笑笑又往前亲了一口，「莫关山你喜欢我吧」

莫关山张嘴听着贺天的肯定句，也懒得再做反驳，只是微微点了点，便低头掰着袖子上的扣子，红晕爬满全脸

贺天笑着揉了揉他潮红的耳朵，「你昨天看到我跟我朋友说话吃醋了对吧」，又是肯定句，莫关山羞赧的再次点点头

「你想知道我跟他说什么吗？ 」，莫关山抬头，清澈的眼睛望向贺天深灰色的瞳孔里，「想」

「他跟我说，你很好看想认识你，你猜我怎么回」，莫关山摇头，「我说」，贺天将嘴贴近他的耳朵，「你是我的」

fin.


End file.
